1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a general display, for example, a television (TV), a monitor, a display of a portable device, a display for advertisement, a display for education, and the like. More particularly, example embodiments of the following description relate to rendering subpixels in a light field display to reproduce and display a stereoscopic image without fatigue when viewing the stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus may provide different images based on a difference in viewpoint between a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, so that the viewer may feel a 3D effect.
In the 3D image display apparatus, a glass type 3D display process and a glassless type 3D display process exist. The glass type 3D display process may be used to perform filtering on a desired image by using a division using a polarized light, a time sharing, a wavelength division enabling primary colors to have different wavelengths, and the like. Additionally, the glassless type 3D display process may enable each image to be viewed only in a predetermined space using a parallax barrier or lenticular lens.
In particular, the glassless type 3D display process may include, for example, a multi-view process, and a light field process. The light field process may be used to represent lights emitted in different directions from points existing in a predetermined space without any change.
However, in the light field process, it is difficult to represent a stereoscopic image, when rays representing lights in different directions are not sufficiently ensured. Additionally, a resolution may be reduced, as a number of rays is increased.
Further, when a gap between rays is not narrow, that is, is equal to or less than a predetermined level, it is difficult to realize natural motion parallax. However, to widen a view area while maintaining the gap between the rays to be equal to or less than the predetermined level, the number of rays needs to be increased, so that the resolution may be reduced again.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a rendering technique that may widen a view area while preventing a decrease in resolution in a light field display.